The Missing
by DemigodZ
Summary: Before I start I wanna say this story was inspired by The volturi Saga by Lyn K. :)


The Missing

Plot:

What happens if members of each coven around the world go missing? And everyone blames the Volturi…except they (the Volturi) also have a missing member of their coven. At the same time a new vampire joins the Volturi but none of the guards don't like what their sensing due to her weirdness. Can the vampire world put their trust into the Volturi or will they just blame the Volturi?

Characters I own:

Afina: The leader of the Craiova Coven. She has the power to read your blood (touch or by taste) and she can tell if you're lying and she can predict the future outcome, even though it has changed. She was a former lunatic and her mate Alexandros

Marilena: Co-leader. Has the power to read despair and control any other emotions of any human or creature. She was raped by her brother, uncle and father when she was a teenager and she was forced to be a sex worker.

Celestina: Co-leader. She has no power that can inflict harm on humans but she has the power to appear and disappear out of nowhere and she has a wide knowledge of the dark arts, alchemy, and other areas of study.

Guards:

Ecaterina: She can make anyone or creature to believe that she innocent and any other person who she's holding on to.

Victor: He has the power to control lust.

Katrina: She has no power but she's the scientist and tech girl within the coven

Christopher: has the power to make illusions that kill people or any creature. And he can break or restore a bond between anyone.

Flemmy: The nerd of the group but has the power copy any other power that is used against him but he can also multiply the power of the person who is working with him.

Methanie: She has the power to protect her beloved ones.

Gio: The muscle guy of the group and strategist person

Devon: The tracker of the group. He can identify if a creature or human is near and if that human has a special ability

Luna: she has the power to drain a vampire or any creature of his or her power. And it's permanent. Twin of Sola

Sola: She can control your power without you noticing it. Twin of Luna.

Epilogue: Time of year again.

Craiova, Romania.

Midnight

"Sister" Afina called out softly knowing that her sister, Marilena, could her from where she was hiding. Moment later Marilena appears inside the throne room carrying a suitcase that could contain her stuff.

"Oh I see you're packed already!" Afina notices and Marilena just rolls her eyes. Afine and her maybe sisters but they do not look anything a like since of course they are vampires.

Afina had porcelain white skin, scarlet hair and raven black eyes. She had a body of a model but a mind of a lunatic child, and because of that her coven has nicknamed her "the mercurial girl of Craiova", which suits and she doesn't mind as so long no one tries to take her mate Alexandros. But don't let that fool you as she has the power to read your blood and tell your future but be careful when you talk to her. She can sense if you're lying to her or to her coven, and they don't like it.

While Marilena was a quite girl who; has the gift of reading your despair or any emotion hidden within you. Her beautiful porcelain skin, crimson eyes and long copper hair have fooled many men in the past. Marilena, always had her poker face plastered and she never show any signs of emotion or interest.

"Remember to take Ecaterina. In case someone from the volturi suspects anything unusually with you" Celestina's voice suddenly joined their conversation, Afina and Marilena didn't need to turn to see where Celestina had come from. Because everyone knew Celestina would appear out of nowhere and join in conversations. "And also remember if other covens appear in Volterra to confront the Volturi and it turns into bloodshed remember to disappear" Celestina remind and patted Marilena's shoulder to a sure her.

"Thank you sister for the reminder" Marilena thanked her.

"You're welcome"

Unlike Afina and Marilena, Celestina had of course porcelain skin but with a hint of a pale pinkish color in her cheeks, amber colored eyes and snowy white hair. She used to be gypsy in the late seventeen hundredths….well a mystical kind of gypsy that believed in the natural forces. That explains Celestina's power to reappear and disappear, and she also has an extensive knowledge of alchemy, math and the natural arts in magic.

"Now, let's call in everyone" Afina suggested and instantly the Craiova coven guards appear. Now, for a small Victorian type of building that has been abandoned for years, you'd think only three or four vampires lived there but no. A big coven of _teenage _vampires lived there.

"Oh yeppy! Everyone is here!" Afina announces while spinning around like a lunatic singing a song with nonsense.

"Why is my lovely mocking bird spinning around?" a deep voice stated put of nowhere but the Craiova coven members did not tense as they knew who the voice was.

"Androsie where are you hiding, love?" Afina says stopping her lunatic spinning and singing.

"Right here love" Alexandros said hugging Afina from behind and kissing the back of her neck leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulder.

"Not here love" Afina purred into Alexandros ear. Everyone was used to this but Afina always felt shy around any her coven when they have to see her and Alexandros in love struck mode.

"Later then?" Alexandros whispered into Afina's ear. She nodded and Alexandros stopped his kissing but held her tight.

"Ehem" Marilena said

"So, back to the plan" Celestina said filling in the awkward silence

"Ecaterina, remember to alert us if any of the Volturi have caught on, alright? And Marilena, you must see if the murderer has confessed to his doing but if not then.." Afina lost her train of thought as Alexandros quietly slipped one of his hands into her skirt.

Celestina sensing that the couple was getting steamy "Then inform us, okay?" she quickly says just in the nick of time as the couple was just leaving to continue their steamy session.

"Ecaterina are you ready?" Marilena asked a petite sandy haired girl.

"Yes, Mistress Marilena" Ecaterina answers politely. She was petite, sandy blond hair with emerald eyes; her looks would easily fool the young male pollution because this was her power. Her innocence. But she was also smart and cunning. That's Marilena likes her.

"Lets go then" Marilena announces and puts on her headphones, Ecaterina follows Marilena's doing and puts her headphones on. And they climbed into Ecaterina's Ferrari California.

"Bye! Have safe trip sisters!" Celestina adds and their coven members wave good bye.


End file.
